Twisted Beings
by Eevee and co
Summary: Long after the Mane 6 went their seperate ways, life has been so different for the ponies. All of them are in doubt that they will ever see each other again. But can a misguided spell and a group of troubled beings change that once and for all?
1. Where it all went wrong

Twilight sighed and closed her spell book. She had been reading about levitation and transformation spells. "Spike!" she summoned her closest friend and assistant, Spike.

"What is it, Twilight?" he asked.

"Fetch a quill and a sheet of paper. There's something I need to tell everypony." As asked, Spike received a quill from Owlowiscous, Twilight's pet owl, and a sheet of paper.

_Dear Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and all of Ponyville._

_Since we all went our separate ways, life has been so different! Ever since I moved back to Canterlot with Shining Armour and Cadence I find new things to learn that I never could have learned in Ponyville._

_I miss you five so much it is almost unbearable. I think about the parties Pinkie Pie used to have, the apple pie Applejack used to make, the beautiful dresses that Rarity designed, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, and Fluttershy's wonderful songbird choruses. I won't forget you, not for a minute._

_Your best friend,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

And with that, Twilight left her library. She headed into the Everfree forest, the forest she came through to get from Ponyville to Canterlot. She found a nice grassy spot and lay down. She was going to make it back to Ponyville. The forest was too big to get through without wings or teleportation spells, so she packed a spell book in her saddle bag. She flicked over to the right page, and cast her spell. Nothing. The place she teleported to was almost identical to the place she had started. She was confused, so she tried to cast the spell again-but she couldn't. The spell must have used up most of my magic, she thought. She still had enough magic to use her information spells, so she sent them into her surroundings. There is psychic energy here, her spells told her. They urged her upwards. She tilted her head up and saw something in the trees. She called for it, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Es...PE!"

A velvet pink figure leaped onto Twilight's back, and it rested it front paws on her purple horn. A few seconds later, using its parted tail and Twilight's horn as a bungee cord, peered down at the confused unicorn. It had a rose orb in the middle of its forehead, and strange 'feelers' underneath its ears.

"Espeon!"

"I-is that y-your name?" Twilight tried to ask. She could have sworn she saw it nod. "OK, Espeon, where do you come from?" It signalled to the east. "Oh, Ponyville?" It gave her a confused look and shook its head. The orb on its forehead began to glow, and Twilight heard a voice in her head

"Twi…light…can….you…hear…me? I…am…Es…pe…on. I come…from…Pa…ll…et…Town."

"Pallet Town?" Espeon nodded. "OK then, I guess we should head there then!"

**A/N: Did you like it? I was thinking of doing a totally different story but I just had the urge to do this! R&R and second chapter up soon! Yeah Pinkie Pie time!**


	2. A bubbly meeting

Pinkie Pie skipped along the cobbled path that led away from the entrance to Ponyville. She wandered absentmindedly into the very same forest where Twilight had cast her teleportation spell, unknown to the pink pony. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was headed; she just wanted some fresh air and a chance to stretch her legs, having to spend most of her morning helping Derpy bake muffins, and Mr and Mrs Cake at Sugarcube Corner. She knew you couldn't get through the Everfree forest without some form of transportation, so, being her usual Pinkie self, brought a bunch of balloons to assist with the long journey.

After about 5 minutes, Pinkie Pie was almost deep into the forest. She was just about to tie the first balloon around her waist, when suddenly something appeared in the forest that made her freeze in place. A huge, violet bubble spreading across the forest. The outline spread over Pinkie's body, but she quickly shrugged it off. What's the worst that could happen?

All of a sudden, Pinkie began to quiver all over. A doozy, she thought. She flicked her head in all directions trying to identify the unexpected event that was yet to come. Nothing. A fraction of a second before she was about to trot towards another open clearing, another one of her Pinkie senses occurred-a twitchy tail. This is odd, she thought. Why hasn't anything happened yet?

Yet.

She paced through a nearby clearing and stopped to tie some more balloons around her waist. "Oh no, I forgot the helium! The super special helium I need to blow up these balloons, 'cause I need to see the forest to, y'know, get through the forest and-" Pinkie stopped talking to herself in her usual Pinkie fashion and listened for a rustling sound. The same sound that made her freeze mid-speech a few seconds ago. "I wonder what that waAAAAHHH!" screamed the pink pony as something cool and wet was blasted at her face. "Water?"

Something landed on Pinkie's back, but it didn't stay there long. It landed on the grassy floor in front of her. It was blue with huge eyes that sparkled with bubbliness and shone in the same way Pinkie's did. A huge grin was planted on its face as it bounced up and down. There was an alignment of navy scales in a single line down its back and tail, which ended in two dolphin's fins. Instead of ears, there were fins on both sides and the top of its head and a large 'fin' that circled its entire head and most of its neck.

"Pori! Pori Pori!" it said as it bounced in front of Pinkie. Pori? Pinkie thought. After much thought, Pinkie decided to dub the creature 'Pori' for the time being. "Umm…..hi?" Pinkie began. Pori shook her head, grabbed one of Pinkie's hooves with her tail and dragged her through the forest.

**WOOT! Second chapter is up. Well, who do you think I should do next? I have a list!**

**Applejack: Flareon**

**Fluttershy: Leafeon**

**Rainbow Dash: Jolteon**

**Rarity: Glaceon**

**As for Umbreon…Idk. Sugestions anyone?**


	3. When sparks fly part 1

**Ok guys this is the new chappy! This will be in 2 parts because it's so long, so sorry :(**

Chapter 3:When sparks fly

Rainbow Dash whizzed around every cloud there was to be found in the pony ville sky. The biggest ones she bucked clear out of view whist she simply blew the small ones aside. The rest of the weather team cheered as she landed slowly onto the street, showing off in her usual fashion.

She was just about to question a small filly in the crowd about an autograph, when something caught her attention. The first thing was that she hadn't seen Pinkie today, which was...unusual to say the least. In fact, when she thought about it, she hadn't seen Pinkie yesterday either. The second thing was the thing that bewildered her the most. She had felt something whiz past her a couple of seconds ago. Not so much something you could touch or feel, but some sort of force...she was still dumbstruck by these events, so she took off. This time she was not performing weather duty, but was racing towards the tree shaped library. If memory served her right, this was where Twilight Sparkle lived.

Turns out memory didn't feel like serving her today. Instead of her usual unicorn friend, she found a simple earth pony. A pony with a pale turquoise coat, a scraggly, bubblegum mane that was tied in a loose ponytail and thick red glasses shoved on her face which covered her sapphire eyes. "Umm...hi. Can I help you? I'm Mint Twist. I...run the library here." Rainbow sheepishly smiled and replied "Nah, just...I-I-" unable to come up with something to say, she left in seconds, leaving a confused Mint Twist to absentmindedly chew the piece of bubblegum she had popped into her mouth.

Rainbow thought for a moment. "If Twilight's not in Ponyville, then that must mean..." she scratched her head with her left hoof. A couple of seconds later the clapped both hooves together. She knew where Twilight had been, and was. So with that last thought sealed shut in her brain, she rocketed off towards the Everfree Forest.

The atmosphere slowly darkened as Rainbow flew deeper and deeper into the forest. She stopped to catch her breath-she had been flying at top speed for fifteen minutes straight. Even the cyan pegasus was surprised that she hadn't pulled off another sonic rainboom in the process. She paced a few steps before turning to look around, but then reality leaked its way back into her head...she had forgotten which way she had come from. Now every direction she faced was simply a mess of brambles and dried, dead leaves that had found their way onto the damp grass from the twisting trees that grew overhead.

It was the worst time possible to be lost

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. When sparks fly part 2

Part 2!

"H-hello?" Rainbow stuttered, though she tried to hide her fear as much as possible. "Is anypony there?" no answer. Calmed slightly, she began to trot in a random direction her mind had found favour with. Dry, decomposing leaves crunched under her hooves as she slowly made her way through the forest.

She felt it again.

That same force. That same urge to carry on in the direction it seemed to show to her...the only problem was it seemed to lead into that section of the forest, the part that inspired stories that older brothers would forever taunt their younger siblings with. She had been there before-only once, mind you, when she and her friends had first discovered the elements of harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, an evil mare who escaped from the moon and threatened to smother all of Equestria in the blanket of eternal night.

The black cloud of conscience loomed over her head, but she wasn't your type of pony who would quit because of fear. She took the path she was focused upon, and saw it.

It was a strange thing. It was a bright yellow colour and the coat surrounding just about everywhere but it's neck stood up like needles. Instead of yellow, on it's collar was a rim of pure white fur that stuck out on end uncontrollablly. The ears were anything but neat-slim diamonds of fur with odd ends sticking out at every angle. It bared it's teeth, presenting razor-sharp fangs to the pegasus. Electricity fizzed and sparked from around it, and she felt the same force again, bursting from its form, fighting to be released.

Rainbow backed up. All she cared about now was getting out of the forest. However, it knew what she was trying, and it didn't like it. Dash's rose eyes were fixated on it's violet ones...

...It collapsed into a heap on the uneven forest floor.

Rainbow edged towards it. She nudged it ever so slightly with a hoof, with no response. "Uhh...hey? Little fella?" The creature remained silent. Daisy's intuition was to immediately walk away, and forget about the entire incident altogether. Even so, there was that part of her tugging her back, urging her to help the poor thing. She sighed. If only it wasn't for her taking pity on it, she would have left in a split second. Without another thought, she grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck, and carried it to the nearest opening in the forest...

**Yay, it's finished! Sorry if this story isn't developing brilliantly, I'm not the best at writing. Also, when I refer to Peppermint Twist, I DON'T mean the character from the show...I only just realised the coincidence in names. So they are not related in ANY WAY WHATSOEVER!**

**-Toodles, Fluttershy's next!**


End file.
